Minecraft Christmas special! 2013
by GXAtailsmo
Summary: random thin I did an 2 in the morning on christmas eve with my best friend! Merry christmas
1. the bet

Christmas Special

Prologue: A Bet

Third Person P.O.V.

It was almost Christmas when the mayhem started. All the friends of the newly created army of good were celebrating together when from the small crowd a shout rang out.  
"I've got an idea!" The shout came from a red headed ginger who wore a smirk upon her face. It was Patience.  
"And that is?" the brunet beside her asked. Chloe was her name.  
"A bet." Patience began, "everyone here must pull a note worthy Christmas prank on someone else."  
"And if we don't?" Jason asked.  
"If the prank is not pulled on Christmas day, Everyone decides a small punishment for that person."


	2. preparing the feast

Chapter one: Preparing the Feast

Mitch's P.O.V.

With the bet going on, I had to watch my back. Only six people had not been pranked. Z, Ty, Patience, Jason, Chloe, and myself. I got to prepare the feast along with Chloe. Her friends said she was a great cook and I was looking forward to tasting her food. She was already in there when I came in. She was trying to get the turkey out of the fridge but with no prevail. The turkey most likely weighed more then she and I did combined, so I went to help. The both of us together managed to get it out.  
"Thanks." She told me as she looked through spices for the turkey.  
I got started on the rest of it while she was working on the turkey. We were in there for hours making the food. I mean it IS Christmas dinner.  
As I made the food I couldn't help but wonder how they were gonna prank the rest of the people in only three hours before Christmas is over. Well wondered. I had no idea how quick I was gonna find out.  
"Hey doods!" I heard Jerome's voice from down the hall.  
"Sup', Jerome!" I heard Chloe say.  
"Were going ice skating at The Fish's pond in a few minutes. You two wanna come?" Jerome asked.  
"YESH!" Chloe and I say in unison. And then laughed for a minute.

Chloe's P.O.V.

A Few Minutes Later

I would love to go skating, but I just have one problem. I don't know how to ice skate... And now here I was. In shoes with blades, and standing on ice,  
"What's wrong?" Mitch asked me.  
"I-I don't exactly know how to skate." I told him.  
"It's okay. I don't know either. But we could learn together, right?" He said back.  
He held out his hand and I gratefully took it with him leading me onto the ice and trying not to fall flat on his face. Deadlox and Z suddenly came over and skated in a circle around us. I had no time to try and figure out what was going on because the ice beneath us cracked and sent us into the freezing water below. The two pro skaters laughed at us as they helped us out of the water. "We've done our prank. Who will you do?" They said as they quit laughing.

Ty and Z prank Chloe and Mitch


	3. mah books!

Chapter Two: MAH BOOKS!

Jason's P.O.V.

The others had gone skating while Patience and I stayed here. Both of us wanted to read a bit before the party, so I went to my room to get some of my books. Only I found they were gone.  
"Hey Patience!" I called down the hallway.  
"Yes? She replied.  
"Can I borrow one of your books? I seem to have misplaced mine." I stated back in a calm manner.  
"I was about to ask you the same question. All my books are gone too."  
"Let's go to the library then." I say.  
In the Budder House (CASTLE!) that I and all the others lived in, there was a small library. When we got there, we immediately headed for the fantasy section. I was about to pull my favourite book off the shelf only to realize it was stuck.

Patience's P.O.V.

I had read all of these books in this section except one. I went to pull it off the shelf only to realize it was stuck.  
Then I saw a hand pulling it back. "Jason?"  
"Huh?" He said through the shelves. I let the book go causing him to fall backwards.  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized. I helped him up from the floor.  
"I guess that book just isn't my favourite." He told me with a laugh.  
"Actually, I've never read this one before."  
"Really? It's the best!" We sat down with us holding one end of the book as we read together. Before I knew it we had both dosed off, cuddling together.  
"HEY GUYS!" Two obnoxious voices woke me up. Wait? Woke me up? Wasn't I in the library reading with Jason? My eyes shot open to reveal a very confused Jason. His face was a deep color beyond muave, I soon realized that my face was the same. I could feel the heat all around me, so I looked away from him to look at the people who woke us up. It was Mitch and Chloe. All of our missing books were right in front of them.  
"Your the last ones who need to pull a prank." Mitch told us.  
"And Ty and Z are the last ones to prank." Chloe finished for him.  
"Oh and by the way," Mitch began, "That picture is going on our websites!" Chloe yelled as they ran off to avoid getting strangled.

Chloe and Mitch pranked Patience and Jason


	4. Headphones and Mistletoe

Chapter Three: Headphones and Mistletoe

Deadlox's P.O.V.

I'm so scared right now! Everyone's been pranked except Z and I. And you know the saying, Save the best for last? That's how I feel right now. We already ate dinner and opened out presents, and it was ten minutes untilmidnight.  
"Do you think we'll get off home free?" I asked Z.  
"I dunno..." She replied. "It's usually not this easy."  
"Ya know the saying save the best for last?" She nodded. "Well that's how I feel right now." I had am almost queazy feeling in my stomach. Five Minutes left.

Z's P.O.V.

I couldn't shake the "something big's gonna happen" feeling. I stared at the clock out of boredom. Two minutes left. Then it happened. I saw Ty's headphones get ripped off his head and felt mine go as well.  
"GIVE ME BACK MY FRICKIN' HEADPHONES!" I heard him yell.  
We both ran after the thieves only to see it was Patience and Jason. We ran them all the way down to the front door when they dropped our headphones down under the archway. Everyone who was at the party had followed us quietly, for they knew what was going on.  
"Why'd you take our headphones?" I asked, making an attempt not to growl.  
"We needed to prank someone, and only you two were left." Patience started.  
"How is taking our headphones pranking us?" Ty inquired of them.  
"Look up." Was all Jason said.  
We were under the archway but why so important about that? Then I saw it.  
"Patience, I hate you so much right now."  
In the center of the archway, right about Ty and I, was a small piece of mistletoe.  
"Oh come on! I heard Sky yell. I turned around only to see the entire group behind him, "It's Christmas! And everyone knows you can't break the rule of mistletoe"  
I could feel my face burn hotter than the hottest sun. I turned to look at Ty, only to see he was 10 times worse. No backing out of this I thought. I turned around ready to kiss him only finding he'd already done so. I never expected an emotionless person like him to do that so quickly. As it ended, every one went back inside to warm up.


	5. aftermath

The Epilogue - Aftermath

Third Person P.O.V.

It was about two in the morning when people began to fall asleep. They all had been watching Christmas movies, when they began to does off. The events that had happened earlier in the day had brought a gift even better than any toy St. Nicolas could give you. Love. Mitch and Chloe were snuggled into each other, their soft breathing in sync. But they weren't alone. Patience and Jason had the same book from the library in their lap, their hands overlapped. Ty and Z were sound asleep in the corner of the room. She was sitting in his lap and they were both listening to the same song, quietly singing as they fell asleep.

A/N:  
Thanks for reading! We hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
~GXAtailsmo and ~chloebearlewis


End file.
